Electronic components such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit) are mounted in electronic devices such as servers and personal computers. When the electronic components generate heat exceeding an allowable temperature, the operation of the electronic components cannot be guaranteed, and the electronic components fail to operate properly. In order to prevent this, the server and the like are provided with cooling components for cooling the electronic components.
The cooling components are roughly classified into those using an air cooling method and those using a liquid cooling method. Among these methods, the liquid cooling method includes a method in which an electronic component is cooled with liquid coolant and a gas-liquid two phase method. The former method is a method of cooling the electronic component with the coolant maintained in the liquid phase without being vaporized. Since the heat capacity of the liquid coolant is far greater than that of air, this method has such an advantage that the transfer speed of heat is higher than that in the air cooling method.
Meanwhile, the latter method, the gas-liquid two phase method is a method of cooling the electronic component by using the heat of vaporization of coolant such as water. This method has an advantage over the other cooling methods in that it is possible to quickly take away the heat of the electronic component by using the heat of vaporization and to achieve excellent cooling efficiency.
In both of the two liquid cooling methods described above, a space to which the coolant is supplied is defined in the cooling component, and a bottom plate partitioning this space from the outside is provided in the cooling component. Then, by joining the bottom plate and the electronic component, the coolant takes away the heat of the electronic component, and the electronic component is thereby cooled.
Here, in order to efficiently transfer the heat of the electronic component to the coolant in the cooling component via the bottom plate, the heat resistance of the bottom plate is preferably reduced by making the bottom plate as thin as possible.
However, when the bottom plate is made thin in this manner, the bottom plate may be deformed due to decrease of its strength. When the deformation occurs, the bottom plate is separated from the electronic component, and hence the cooling component cannot efficiently cool the electronic component.
Techniques related to the present application are described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-171569 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-166122.